The Speed Police Detectives!
by thenewsubwayguy
Summary: In Bygone City, there's criminals, the insane and there's a lot of prepared police officers. Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Vector, Mike and Perci are the ones that are on this weird case! The case may just seem small, as it starts as old friends splitting apart to make new friends, but soon it turns into something...criminal, as there's a lot of bite on this case! Can they truly do it? *c*
1. Act 0: Part A!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 0: The Start of Something!  
Part A!  
**

 **Honestly, if you guys want me to carry on this thing...then do it, no matter how much everything gets delayed!**

 **Also, I heard from a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy, but the next chapter of that one fanfiction that you know is Feburary 31 of...some year!**

 **also, april fools-ish.**

* * *

In an alternate universe, where there was rain most of the time and it was currently 10pm, there was four police officers that were just ready to do some investigating in an one off thing, as they could be both detectives and police officers at the same time.

The competency of the officers were definitely varied, as while Mike was just an ox that was watching all of the latest in crime and weird guys drumming vinyl records, Knuckles was just catching up on all of the leg days that he missed.

And strangely enough, Sonic and Amy were just not beating around the bush anymore, as they were just hanging out with each other in the police station.

Vector somehow managing to mess up his VR aim, as he was just trying to get the highest score in the VR game.

Overall, it was the best police force that somehow existed in Bygone City's Middle Road district, as there was a lot of good people, a lot of fine fellows and a lot of bad bitches.

Either way, these five that were hanging out in the break room-

''Finally, I got something interesting!'' Perci yelled, as she was just flipping a phone around.

-six were about to do something that didn't really matter that much, as they managed to get some kind of weird call from someone that was just looking for a little advice.

''Er, what do you do when you've break up with your best friend because he's got a bit of an ego and is way too proud?'' the caller asked, as his weakness was just coming through.

''Dave, are you serious about this friendship problem?'' Knuckles answered the call.

''Yeah...Charlie has been acting like a criminal dude and he's also way too proud that he didn't do!''

''Two issues that my partner and me can solve!'' Knuckles just dragged Mike into this amazing situation.

''Sure?'' Dave was just scared for these two to get into the situation.

Knuckles and Mike slammed down...air, as they managed to stop the call midway, as they were just really willing to help a guy out, no matter how much Sonic and Amy were just looking for some big cases.

''Are you guys serious about taking something so small?'' Sonic was just genuinely confused about the two of them taking the call. ''I mean, it's just a criminally lonely guy.''

''...You know, a lot of things can just start from being criminally lonely. I hope that they just don't get a lot worse.'' Amy really noted, as she was just struggling to not campaign her way through.

''Well, it's definitely not going to be an easy ride.'' Mike was just definitely done with his clip-searching. ''But at least we've got something to do!''

''And we need to do some calming down...so it ain't gonna be easy!'' Knuckles bumped fists with the tan ox.

''Looks like the buddies are back in the city, kicking ass slow and...probably towing some dudes!''

''We don't tow, we throw!''

Sonic and Amy were just struggling to compherend how these two were just working on their phrases, in a time of great friendship problems and other stuff that really mattered.

* * *

Mike was an not so hungry ox and Knuckles was just a red echidna who forgot about the leg day to solve this possible crime, as they were definitely driving pretty dangerously in some light rain and it was definitely 10:15pm, as the dashboard said it.

As the lights were going pretty green, they were just driving around the corner like there was no-one on the pavement, but there was people on the pavement and they were just a little scared.

Even if they were scared, the duo were very determined to make sure that the beaver's problem was going to be solved, as they were just struggling to park hard.

They litterally drifted into a spot and caused a car alarm to go off, as Dave was just genuinely confused.

The teal beaver with an hawaiian jumper and some great purple tracksuit bottoms was just finally with the two police guys, ready to solve our problems.

''Dave, what's your detailed situation and why are you wearing a hoodie?'' Mike asked.

''First of all, no-one cares about a hoodie and secondly, lemme explain, dude!'' Dave genuinely said.

Soon enough, Dave was just relaxing in the living room, as he was just ready to explain why he was just looking so concerned about his former friend, as his sweat, his uncomfortable eyes and the slightly raised eyebrows showed something.

''Come on, guys! I didn't even do anything this time!'' The teal beaver yelled.

''Geez, we're just here to solve friendship problems, chill out.'' Knuckles was a little bit serious.

''Oh, crud. Wow, this is going to be a kinda long one...''

Dave was ready to explain his story in the next part

* * *

 **It's to be continued in the next part, where the four keep on investigating why Dave is now best friends with Wayne and why Charlie did that thang?**

 **...dunno!**


	2. Act 0: Part B!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 0: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part B: Back With The Explaination!**

 **Is this is going to be something that's continued? Yes and why is it?**

 **I just wanted to make some kind of series where some random police officers are digging on a case that seems deeper than before!**

* * *

Dave was a turquoise beaver with a bit of a social life and he had something to explain to Knuckles, the buff echidna with police shorts and Mike, who had no pants, because of his very small legs.

''Okay, so I remember this like it was yesterday...well, it was actually yesterday, because I swear things are going fast!''

 _Wednesday, 8pm, Meh Lane, Middle Road!_

 _Dave was just sitting in some kind of cafe, where the sun was definitely starting to go down and the yellow light was just reflecting off his Hawaiian t-shirt._

 _The table was just filled with random dudes and girls that were really willing to do their thing, as they were just eating some of the best foods and taking some pictures with their friends._

 _Whatever Dave was just looking at was pretty good, as it was just a killer piece of steak that was just shared evenly between the four of them and he was just hanging out with his friends._

''You know, that was one heck of an awesome steak!'' Dave was just starting to get a wide smile. ''Much better than my burgers.''

 _One of his friends were just ready to mock anyone stupid in their steely-eyed sights and he was definitely looking like a thief of some kind._

 _The weasel's name was Wayne, his fur was teal-coloured with a mussy tuft on his forehead and he wore a black baseball t-shirt with red buttons, black running shoes that had accents of dark grey and a black and red baseball cap._

''It was just like another day, you know we're just hanging out together!''

 _''Alright, Dave, what's happening?'' Wayne was just a little confused._

 _''Not much, just waiting for Charlie.'' Dave was just feeling relaxed._

 _''Really? He seemed kind of pissed off.''_

 _''Maybe, he's just a little bit angry at his wife.''_

 _''So, you're his boyfriend or something? Either way, you're going to be screwed somehow.'' Wayne was just serious about this prediction._

''I had no idea how right Wayne was, when Charlie walked in with the most evil smile that he had gotten all week-''

''Why all week?'' Knuckles was just starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

''-I'm gonna explain that, knucklehead!'' Dave was just starting to get a little heated.

Mike was just very interested, as he tapped his echidna friend's cheek.

 _Charie was just a teal-ish beaver, but he was actually wearing a smart t-shirt, some square framed glasses, a explorer's hat for some reason and a bit of a grudge, judging by his face_

 _''What's your problem, Charlie? I mean, I can help, but you've been like this all week.'' Dave was just genuinely wanting to help, as he looked a little displeased. ''I know that Belinda's alright, so what's up?''_

 _Charlie was just ready to be straight and direct with Dave, who was just a little bit deep in denial._

 _''Something tells me that problem's you.'' Wayne's eyes just opened widely._

 _''You know what, you should listen to your friend, because you're definitely my problem.'' Charlie told Dave in a somewhat dismissive tone and he still had a smile on his face. ''Honestly, even though we_ _ **were**_ _best friends, that's changed and you're not my friend at all!''_

 _''...Why do you have that smile?''_

 _''Trust me, you shouldn't know!''_

''I swear he's just a terrible person of some kind, but I swear that's ridiculously onminous.''

 _As Dave was just betrayed in the public space of a resturant, a good chunk of the patrons didn't really have the best of reactions and a lot of words to say to the cruel beaver._

 _''What is it?'' Dave just wanted an serious answer._

 _''I ain't gonna tell ya, but like I said, you're my problem.'' Charlie's smile never faded, as Dave's confidence was starting to fade._

 _''Geez, it kinda feels like you're gonna harrass him hard!'' Wayne was just fearing the possibility._

 _''Well, it's only for tonight, but...''_

 _''-But what, it's just like you're going to be on some kind of crime TV show!''_

 _''...Maybe, you can just shut up!'' Charlie was just genuinely pissed off, but there was no way that the patrons could really tell._

 _As Charlie was just coming out of Dave's way, he was just coming here to order hard for him and his wife, while Wayne was just genuinely a little bit scared of the mild-mannered, but intimidating beaver._

''You know, I swear I thought it was definitely over, but it gets weirder!'' Dave was just starting to make Mike a little bit surprised.

''Well, what's the crime here? I mean, the guy's a little onimous and a creep, but that's kinda normal.'' Mike looked like he had a bit of experience.

''Nor-oh, yeah, you guys are police officers.'' Dave wasn't really that surprised. ''Honestly, I'm should just show what I'm talking about.''

* * *

Dave, Mike and Knuckles were just walking back outside onto a still raining street, as the drains were just filled with a lot of water and a bit of debris, but the real stench was just coming from the car that had some damage put into it. That stench was also coming from the other shady things that were happening on this street.

The army green sedan had the some sort of beating put on it, as while the paint job was pretty intact and the dents were definitely numerous. The windows were a lot less intact, as while they didn't have holes in the middle of them, the cracks and the dents were definitely there.

Knuckles was surprised by the windows, as he was just genuinely scared of who did this and Dave was only slightly less scared of this incident.

Mike was just genuinely not surprised, as he looked like someone that just watched a very unfunny video, but he looked at the dents in the windows to figure something important.

''Yeah, Charlie, who broke up with me, decided to go on all finger guns on my vehicle...no, I'm not joking!'' Dave was just shaking his head with a hint of denial. ''Come on, you've got believe me!''

''No way, this beaver's very believeable!'' Mike just went with it.

''He is?'' Knuckles was just genuinely confused. ''Finger guns? Sounds pretty cool and strange.''

''Trust me, I'm not lying to you and I don't lie!'' Dave was just getting his jumper wet. ''And I'm sure that Charlie and Belinda are behind the attack!''

''Well, we did seize some real finger guns just yesterday.'' Mike just said that like it was evidence...which wasn't wrong.

The two of the police officers were just seeing some beat-up cars in the street that was just covered a bit of rain and it was still raining down on the trio like this night wasn't even remotely over.

''Honestly, it's not even remotely over!'' Mike was just dramatic about it. ''And these finger guns are top tier.''

''Indeed, we've gotta wait...about an hour.'' Knuckles was just a little bit nonchalant about it. ''And we've gotta take this seriously!''

The two police officers were definitely willing to just take his statements seriously, as while they had no reason to believe, there was nothing else to currently go on.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part C, where Sonic and Amy do their thing, as they try to figure what the heck Knuckles and Mike were actually doing!**


	3. Act 0: Part C!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 0: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part C: That Middle Part!**

 **Bonus Author's Note:**

 **Well, I have to say thanks to the fans that are just keeping up with this crime story about a dumb friendship gone wrong! I'd say that these chapters are definitely pretty good, even if they are relatively short!**

 **Honestly, I kinda wanted to put Sonic characters in a huge city setting for quite a while, but I guess this is one of the ways that a city-based story happens and I really wanted to keep it in the city, so this story, through every single part, is going to take place in that city, even if it's just the outskirts!**

 **And so, all six police officers are going to be key players of some sort and there's several unrevealed characters that are from the mainline Sonic series that either help or hinder these guys from finding out what's going on.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this part of Act 0!**

* * *

Dave, Knuckles and Mike were definitely onto something, as they were just taking statements about the crazy crime that was dealt onto the pink beaver, especially since the two police officers were a little confused at what had actually happened in the events that happened to the teal beavers.

What was definite was that the car had holes that were a little bigger than the normal bullets, as there was a lot of ridiculous things that happened in this incident.

''What if it's just non-standard bullets that just happened to come out of a handgun?'' Mike waffled, as he didn't want to know the conclusion.

''...What kind of handgun is that?'' Dave asked.

''Exactly, it's not a hand gun...it's a new kind of gun, which is cool with me.'' Knuckles was just genuinely ready to investigate. ''If you live, I might have to use my fists...oh, they are.''

Dave was definitely a little bit scared, as Mike was just genuinely confused at what Knuckles was doing and these guys were still standing in the rain.

The police officers were sure that there was a lot more, as Mike was just ready to ask some dumb question.

''So, what else did you see?'' Mike asked.

''I swear, Charlie just had some kind of teal-green coupe that has some dents into it and there was some navy blue street signs on there!''

''Okay...and why do you think it happened?''

''Because he wants me to be scared of him, but I ain't _that_ scared!'' Dave was just confindently shouting and Mike was just happy to see that this guy wasn't a suspect.

The two police officers were just genuinely happy to leave this guy alone for a bit and they were just ready to say their goodbyes.

''Dave, you've been a great help and you even uncovered some kind of crime! So, it's not a slow night and we might have something major on our hands and we thank you for that!'' Knuckles said, actually being a little bit serious.

''...You're welcome?'' Dave was just genuinely confused, as he just waved at them.

The rain stopped, as the dripping sounds were over and the dry night was just genuinely starting, as Knuckles and Mike were ready to ride in the car to deal with a situation.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were back at the police station, as they were just working on another minor crime that was just filling up the night and these two were sure that they were going to get something from this crime.

''When is Knuckles going to call? I mean he's obviously got his hands full with a potential rabbit hole...why would a beaver call us about their friendshp?'' Amy was just attempting to get what the heck was happened.

''Because he's obviously alone!'' Sonic butted in, guessing hard. ''I mean I don't know the guy.''

''Well, it's Dave.'' Amy told him, making Sonic seem a lot more surprised.

Sonic was just a little bit more shocked, as Amy was just done with her boyfriend's deal, especially since they had nothing much to do.

''Sonic, this is going to be really stupid if we don't-''

''-Good news!''

Sonic and Amy were finally back to do their thing about some random drunkard.

''You guys don't have to do this scene and we've got some kind of car shooting!'' Mike announced seriously.

The two officers were really willing to bring some potential evidence, as Mike and Knuckles were actually just ready to take some pictures of this scene and the police officers got it instantly.

''The hell is this?'' Sonic asked.

''Some car with bullet holes in it.''

''No, I know that...why is the bullet stuck in the window?'' Sonic was just a little bit confused.

''Holy crud, I don't even know!'' Knuckles asked on the way, as he was just trying to find some good food.

Sonic and Amy managed to notice something really major in this incident, as they were both sure that they were starting to get nothing and the drunk ox was just feeling the party.

The clock was 11pm and the two officers were starting to dream of some fun times and the drunk ox was just up to bring it hard.

''Woo, I'm going home! I swear some guy attempted to attack my car!'' The drunk ox was just hollering random stuff. ''I mean I was just playing some amazing good game that controlled like that one time that-''

''I'm up for a good conversation, but that's a little bit too much.'' Sonic was just feeling a little bit too tired.

''Okay, okay, so I heard that Knuckles has a good time in this club, but I don't think he should have a good time in the club.''

The guy at the back was just rambling pretty damn hard, as Amy was just starting to drive pretty damn hard, as they were just going to the local station to do some arresting.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part D, aka the part when all six detectives/police officers get together and get the investigation truly started!**


	4. Act 0: Part D!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 0: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part D: Sonic Speeds It Up!**

 **Here's the next part for you guys that just following this story!**

* * *

The police officers that were just struggling to deal with their currently strange situation, as they were just dealing with a strange shootout that was related with the friendship situation and they were all confused as hell.

''What the heck is even happening?'' Perci was just struggling to picture the current situation. ''So, you're telling me that these photos are from a shooting, where _finger guns_ were used to attempt to intimidate a former friend to prove _something_?''

Knuckles nodded confindently, as he was just sure that the story was super consistent.

''Yeah, what else do you want? I got photos and evidence stuff!'' Knuckles exclaimed.

''Er, does the evidence even make sense?'' Perci genuinely asked confindently.

''I think it does.'' Knuckles gave the lilac hedgehog the cleaned up photos.

Perci was just observing whatever had happened in those pictures, as Knuckles was just finally ready to do the things that he want to do, especially since this place was kinda dingy.

''To be honest, I kinda was half asleep, but at least we've got something to do.'' Perci realised. ''Anyways, where's the rest of them? I mean we were back together a minute ago!''

Mike just realized that he went into the toilet, as he still had toilet paper stuck to the back of him and the guy just wanted to get that off.

''Whoa, dude, what even happened?!'' Knuckles shouted in confusion.

''Man, that was some good-''

Perci and Knuckles looked at him suspiciously.

''-a good toilet break that totally didn't suck.''

Knuckles was still a little bit confused at what was actually happening, as Perci just shrugged it off as a dumb moment, as Mike finally got back to business and started getting a little bit serious, as the ox started to get shifty eyes.

''Er, Mike, what you did you encounter in the toilet?'' Knuckles asked the real question. ''Also, why are you so sweaty?''

Mike's shifty eyes started to go a little bit faster than before.

''Let me tell you, there was a lot of water in the toilet and the heating was just genuinely crazy, so the toilet kinda flodded, because I kinda kicked the toilet and the heating was messed up...for reasons.''

''I believe you.'' Knuckles said, simply.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other room, Sonic, Amy and Vector were actuallly investigating on what to even do with the situation, as they were just all hanging out in the evidence room...doing totally related stuff, such as looking up previous cases on the computer.

''Er, Amy, I love your smile.'' Sonic told her, as Amy was just starting to feel the blush.

''Aw, thank you!'' Amy said back, as she was searching the files. ''Anyways, I think we should attempt to find what's actually going on.''

''I agree, Ames. We should really stick to the situation at hand.'' Sonic noted, as he was just searching the room for previous cases with a finger-gun.

''Nah, there's always a time for good ol' love!'' Vector stated happily.

The hedgehog was just pulling folders in and out at incredible speed, as it was somehow also able to create a breeze in the middle of the night and with Vector just looking through the database and searching up ''finger gun'' things were going to be found quickly.

Amy was just a little more focused on guarding this room, as she saw some creep trying to get in and get some good time pictures, as she had her hammer out to scare the creep away.

''Okay, so we've got a previous case that involves these weird-ass guns and this case was just kinda weird. But it involves the same suspect as this new one, which is already a good thing.'' Vector stated, just looking at the computer. ''This means that we gotta look for patterns.''

''Oh, I'm good at looking for patterns!'' Amy was just looking strangely excited.

Amy was just making sure that the patterns were actually found and her magnifying glass was just doing wonders to the sheet, as Sonic and Vector were just looking through the closed case.

''Alright, I already found a few patterns!'' Amy exclaimed.

''Already?'' Sonic was just genuinely confused.

''Yeah, already!'' Amy shouted.

* * *

As the three that was practically waiting for this shift to end were just attempting pass the time with talking to the drunks that were just ready to slam and fight.

''Hey, knuck-knuck...knuck-head? Yeah, Knuckles, you wanna fight?'' A drunk orange wolf with swimming goggles said.

''Er, no?'' Knuckles was just kinda confused.

''Anyways, so you're going to be fighting me!''

''Sonic, can you actually get here?'' Knuckles was a little creeped.

Knuckles, Perci and Mike were quickly meet by the main team, as they have actually found some patterns to this case and the things were starting to become a little bit real.

''Okay, so apparently the main suspect of this new case apparently used these finger guns before and also, this guy's glasses are real.'' Sonic informed the rest of the investigators. ''So, what can we do?'

''We get our day crew in here?'' Mike asked pretty loudly. ''I mean, they usually handle the daytime stuff.''

The rest of them looked at Mike like he had an very novel idea.

''Also, this is actually a late-nite thing!'' Mike yelled loudly.

Since the rest of them realize that something needed to be done, as Mike was just ready to do this thing and so were the rest of them, especially since they were prepared to take it to the next level.

''Alright, so we're doing this tomorrow!'' Sonic proclaimed. ''I just hope that whoever's fighting hard to beat us, will get beaten by us!''

''We can't beat someone up, but we're gonna win anyways!'' Amy exclaimed, as the others were really bring it hard.

All six of them were actually together for once, as they were just ready to do their thing.

* * *

 **To be continued in the first act, where the investigation gets rolling and the evidence starts to get collected!**


	5. Act 1: Part A!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part A: Afternoon Speed!**

 **Author's Note: Sorry, that there was no chapter in about a month or so! I kind of prioritized a bunch of my older stories over this one!**

* * *

There was six police officers that happened to be detectives and they were definitely having some kind of major investigation that would really make them do something, especially since they were just hanging around and keeping it simple.

It was 5pm, as these guys were definitely the night players and the sun was really getting into their faces, as they were just ready to bring it all on with their cracking knuckles.

Also, Amy was just ready to use her hammer to motivate the heck out of the others and Mike was just kinda looking confused.

''Alright, guys, we need to be police officers and we need to do it now!'' Knuckles proclaimed, as he started the day with passion.

''We're already done with that step, Knuckles.'' Sonic butted in.

''Cool, so now we've gotta investigate and stuff!'' Knuckles exclaimed, happy to bring it.

''Nah, we need a hella cool shirt.''

''And the nesscessary tools to-'' Vector saw that everyone was looking at him. ''-it's not gonna be simple getting here from a hut, y'know!''

''You weren't late the last six billion times.'' Sonic said

The six of them were definitely attempting to make it happen, as they were just being chill and just getting their clothes on in this pretty well lit room that had a solid ceiling and some lighting that may have made it darker than it should have.

The three of them were definitely getting clothed with some ''hella cool shirts'' in Knuckles' words, as they were just getting prepared with all of the nesscessary tools.

For Mike, he was definitely armed with an taser AKA the best way to stun, a gun and some kind of electric whip that might be able to wrangle a few criminals up.

For the other three, they had their exact same tools, because they would never know when slamming the ground or speeding around the place would be a bit of a problem.

Vector had a very special hat that had cardboard on it.

''Why?'' Vector asked.

''I dunno.'' Knuckles just put his hands up.

''Okay, then.''

''Cool!''

These four were ready to be the police detective that the city didn't deserve, but the city kinda needs and together with the other two, the needs of the city came first.

* * *

Actually, Amy and Perci were actually kinda prepared already and they were just working hard on the case that was just about to seriously get started.

There was definitely a tech genius that was actually able to help in a lot of ways, but he wasn't around right now, so they had to make do with some very resourceful moves.

Notable, Perci had some technology expertise and Amy was actually kinda good at using the internet.

''Where the heck were you?'' Perci asked, as the four guys came in.

''We were just preparing ourselves for the shift.'' Sonic stated, as he was just ruffling his collar.

The boys were definitely getting some dirty looks.

''Besides, we really need to go out and do our thing.''

Amy and Perci were definitely confused as heck.

''Check out the evidence from the crime scene!'' Tails was just running in with some important info. ''Also, maybe I shouldn't really drop it.''

Tails actually managed to get his bag of stuff out there, as he was just really willing to back it up.

''Uh, Tails, you don't have to run like me.'' Sonic was just sweating.

''I couldn't really wait that long...it's mostly because there was two random dudes following after me.''

''Really?''

''Yeah, really?'' Knuckles was just trying to ask some questions.

Tails was just giving the bad of evidence to someone that could really know what to do with it, as Vector was just handling it pretty good and Amy was just happy to do whatever she was doing.

''Hey, this is actually looking surprisingly solid for some evidence that you picked up.''

''The beavers really helped me in getting the evidence!'' Tails was just really excited, making Sonic just shake his head.

''Those guys really want to help us, do they?''

''Yeah!'' Knuckles still looked unconvinced.

Tails managed to get the evidence and he was just giving to Amy and Vector, as these two were just more than ready to help out.

''Tails, has the evidence been tampered with?'' Amy was just giving a candid look to the two-tailed fox.

''Heck no!''

The bag included a bullet for some reason, some fingerprints stuff and two gloves that the suspect was wearing.

Amy checked the bag to see if the stuff was actually messed up or not, as Vector was just checking to give an detective's insight, y'know, as these guys were good at it.

Tails was just kinda confindent, as he only sweat a small droplet.

''Well, let's just say that your evidence is pretty damn good...but it's not that much.'' Vector gave his judgement.

''It's really intact, Tails. Don't listen to him.'' Amy was just giving a side look.

''Alright, well I've gotta go and fix some other people's stuff! Or else-'' Tails was just checking out his place's cameras and it looks like something had been smashed. ''GOTTA GO!''

Tails went fast out of there and the dudes were definitely ready to go, as they were just prepared to do their night shift thing, as Amy was just busy doing some stuff.

''Alright, Perci, how about we ride together?'' Sonic just brung his arms around the lilac hedgehog.

''No thanks, I'm sticking with Mike.'' Perci just politely rejected the blue blur.

''No problem. I kinda tend to drive-'' Sonic just shrugged.

''Wait, can I drive?'' Mike asked, making the blue blur just shake his head.

''Come on, you've got to be kidding me! I can drive at the speed limit!'' Sonic explained himself haughtily.

Knuckles just putted him on the back to say something.

''Dude, we have three cars, so you can drive as well!'' Knuckles just told the blue blur.

''Alright!'' Sonic enthuastically shouted, making his girlfriend give him the side-eye. ''I promise that things weren't like last week, Ames!''

''If you jump onto the kerb again, next time I'm in control.'' Knuckles told him seriously, as Sonic was just shaking heads. ''Alright, guys, let's do stuff!''

''The night shift of crazy stuff!'' Mike yelled, as he was just with Perci.

The four of them were waving their hands at the two detectives that were just attempting to do their own things, as they were out of there like it was nobody's business.

Vector and Amy had some seriously concerned smiles.

''Okay, how long before this goes bad?'' Vector asked.

''Probably around two months.'' Amy just looked optimistic.

Vector was just shrugging as he got to work with the pink hedgehog to analyse what the heck the evidence and what is actually going on, as the night was bound to be wild.

With the nightlife starting as the sun really goes down and the tall buildings from about a mile away contrasting with the mid-rise buildings that the four guys on the beat were jumping out was definitely something.

But things were about to become not so normal in the already atypical night shift.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part B, as the investigation and the night shift starts and already there might have to be some battling, because it's 9pm and when the sun downs, so does the level of common sense!**


	6. Act 1: Part B

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part B: An Atypical Night Shift!**

 **The part title tells all about this new part, as there's some strange fights during this craziness and watching eyes that are just watching these guys to do their job.**

* * *

The night-shift guys were definitely just doing their things that the night-shirt guys did, as they were really getting their way to do some district-only troubles and stop them from happening.

Sonic and Knuckles were just really working their through city troubles, as they were genuinely ready to check their engines and check their camers to see those troubles.

Either way, it was 8pm and these guys were just happy to see that the streets were slightly peaceful.

''Huh, there's not as much fighting.'' Sonic was just looking out the window.

''But there's too much.''

''Of course there is!''

''And?''

These two were just litterally jumping into action, as they were just out of the roof and onto the potential crime, which was just strangely obvious for some reasion.

''Alright, we're the police and we're gonna arrest you so hard that-'' Sonic stated, as Knuckles was just following the masked criminals.

''Can you stop talking and start running?'' Knuckles asked innocently.

These two were just ready to chase these ski-mask guys through some thin alleyways, as while there was no fences, these criminals were definitely more of the acrobatic-type.

The criminal trio were really expecting these guys to just bring their all, as they were somehow waiting for the two main players to just follow them on the walls and on the balconies.

The police detectives were really in the mood for some parkour, as Sonic was just taking to the air and Knuckles was just running on the ground.

''Criminal guys, you can't parkour like me!'' Sonic just air dash and air tackled onto the two guys.

These criminals just had a backpack of stolen objects and Sonic was about to get an premiere on what the heck these objects, as the duo were arrested, despite their struggle.

''Alright, let me get the handcuffs and you shall be handcuffed!'' Knuckles said, as he was just throwing the handcuffs.

Knuckles managed to get the unidentified guys arrested and these guys were definitely confused.

''Alright, no matter how much you...are bad people, you can't steal!''

''Knuckles, I don't think they care.''

''Yeah, you're right.'' One of the hooded criminals grumbled, as he got arrested.

Sonic was just genuinely ready to insta-lock these robbers, as this hedgehog arresting this robber, but he was noticing some weird eyes that were just looking onto him.

These eyes were definitely looking to do something criminal, but when Knuckles' head turned in their general direction, they weren't there anymore.

''Did you see something, Knuckles?''

''I see a lot of things, Sonic!''

''No, I meant did you see those eyes?''

''The criminal eyes that are just ready to break-''

''No...some other weird eyes.''

''Huh, never seen them!''

The duo were just walking the guys back into the police car, as the criminals weren't resisting, which was actually strange for a bold robbery like this one, especially since they were fighting vigorously earlier.

They managed to do their thing and these criminals were just now sitting at the back with some odd smirks that just happened to be barely visible, thanks to the ski mask.

''Huh, your mouth seems to be covered.'' Knuckles noticed, as Sonic was just trying to deal with them.

''Hey, douchebag mcdetectives! I wonder what's happening back-''

''These guys are giving me some kind of strange vibe that I can't describe.'' Sonic whispered to his partner, who was just driving hard.

''Yeah, they're bad guys...they kinda have to do that by nature.'' Knuckles was just stopped at a stop light.

* * *

Perci and Mike were definitely the calmer of the two, as they were just ready to do their thing...with their cars prepared for the big battle and complete with some decent food.

These guys were just ready to be dealing with the people that either live-it-up or the robbers that were living it up, as these two were just really willing to do some hard chillin'.

''So, are we doing this or are we doing the opposite of what I'm thinking you're doing?'' Mike asked. ''That probably sounds like a proverb.''

''Did you use that crappy translator or do you just-Shots fired!''

''Well, shots are fired.''

''Thanks!''

They were just parking their car, as they litterally swerving into space, opening their seatbelts at an instant, snatching the keys, opening the doors, closing them, locking the car and just running towards the crime...in about 5 seconds.

These two were trying to be fast towards the assault pros, as the streets and the alleys weren't exactly the best cover for the douchebags, since there was no fences and a bunch of shops AKA the best for blending in and the worst of escaping in.

''Man, I can't believe they made energy balls out of their hands!'' Perci was just really excited. ''These guys have a rare skills and why-''

''Because they're really stupid and really have an urge!'' Mike was just running without looking, as he was just barreling past a shopper.

Perci was just giving him a really displeased look, as Mike was just running for the criminals in the shopping street.

This street wasn't really full enough that he could blend into the crowd, especially since it was ten past eight, but it also wasn't empty enough that the douches could pass through quickly.

''What the hell do you want?!'' One of the criminals, who was clearly a girl with a rough voice shouted.

''To arrest you for your random assaults?'' Mike was just genuinely confused.

''And you're the stupid-ish guy.''

''That's right!'' Mike was just rolling hard, as he litterally bowled the criminal over.

The armadillo with some hardened gloves and the ox with a handcuff was just ready to bring some rolling, as Perci was just chasing after the real target, who was just still holding something in his hand.

Perci and the hardest puncher were just chasing each other down the shopping street, each bit getting slightly more popular, as they were starting to get into the red-light area.

Perci managed to get closer and closer, as she was just going to have to bring some kind of stun gun hit to even get this guy, as Mike was just coming in over the radio.

''Alright, I've got the girl and she's got some evidence from that case that we're doing.'' Mike stated. ''That...WHAT THE HELL!''

Perci was just keeping things in check, as she managed to tackle the criminal guys.

''You're under arrest. Besides, how do you even get that evidence?''

The dog was just wearing an very black and white jumper, as he was just a yellow guy with two middle fingers up.

''Dunno. But your friends back at the police station are going to be some kind of trouble.''

Perci was just opening her eyes, as she was just dragging the criminal to the car, as Mike was just speeding back to the car.

''Your dumb-ass words really helped to see that there was something off with you.'' Perci said, as she was just walking the criminal back to the car. ''Whoever your friends are, you kinda exposed them.''

These criminals were soon back in their rightful place in the back of the car, as the drivers were going to have to go fast.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part C, where several mysterious dudes come up to battle the police detectives for a hidden reason!**


	7. Act 1: Part C!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part C: The Night Shift Continues!**

 **Yes, it does and the police officers are going to have some hints dropped on them...or rather, one of the pairs are going to have a hint dropped on them!**

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were definitely starting to find some strange moments in their potential searches for some crime, as the criminals that they previously had were just straight up talking about stealing evidence from the chase...which was making them feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

''Sonic, are you sure that those guys weren't suspicious?'' Knuckles asked. ''They didn't really look it to me.''

''Really, Knuckles?'' Sonic wasn't even sure that Knuckles was serious. ''Did you see what they talked about?''

''I just wasn't listening to their random talk.''

''Okay...but we should at least do our jobs.''

These two were definitely ready to make each other some solid promises, as they were just driving around their local and pretty vibrant district, looking for some crime in the areas when the party is really going down.

Wherever that mattered or not, these two were just ready to keep their shift, as soon enough, they were ready to stop some drunk dudes from doing some belligerent punches that may be fuelled by being rejected into the club.

''Alright, Wayne! What the heck's going on?'' Wyatt who was an weasel with a black, orange and yellow baseball cap.

''We're being rejected that's what!''

''And we gotta fight too?''

''Are you always this much of a pussy!'' Wayne, who was also a weasel, but he was wearing a dark blue and navy blue baseball cap.

''I just have common sense!''

Wyatt was just watching his brother just trying to make a beatdown on the bouncer, as the bouncer was just a bull with one heck of an suit on and he had a punch to boot.

The two weaselly brothers were definitely having a tough time getting into the club and being able to convince the bouncer that were going in.

''Come on, are you really ready?'' Wyatt was just ready to put up his fists.

''No.'' Wayne was taking too many swings and misses. ''But I'm gonna hit him one day.''

Wayne was just getting a lot of looks from the local people, as there was a lot more people that were ready to make sure that this moment was just taken on camera and he was just annoyed as hell.

''Seriously, it's like you just got drunk before-!'' Wyatt exclaimed, as he just stopped his partner. ''Aw fuck.''

Wayne's hand managed to get one end of the handcuff, as Sonic managed to just get in there and get him arrested and this weasel was just kicking off, as Wyatt tried to stop his brother from getting arrested with some pretty good self-defense moves.

Wyatt was just coming in with an pretty good left hook that managed to get countered by Knuckles' right arm coming in behind and the echidna used his left arm to just lock him in.

In about three seconds, Wyatt was trying to use his legs to just kick the big guy that was just doing some hard lifting, as Knuckles was just ready to get the handcuffs on him.

''How the heck are you meant to-'' Knuckles was just trying to get the cuffs on both hands. ''Wow...that was quick.''

The cuff may have accidentally speed things up for the echidna, as Knuckles were saved from getting things stupidly done.

''Alright, you have your rights...and uh, whatever you say...is gonna be said against you, dude.'' Knuckles badly explained.

''Man, I guess we're-'' Wyatt was cut off by Wayne's...what could be considered rambling.

''Don't worry, once Charlie gets into your place, you're gonna be screwed!'' Wayne was just trying to get attention. ''Huh, you ain't listening.''

''At least, we're going to see...whatever you've got planned.'' Wyatt was just slightly confused, as there was something going down. ''Seriously, did you plan something!''

The two were soon arrested and Sonic and Knuckles was actually getting a quick call from some old friends, as they were getting something pretty urgent calls and these guys were pretty much thrown into the car right after the fast friends were ready to reply to the call.

* * *

Perci and Mike were just trying their hardest to make sure that their guys back at the police station weren't really getting their butts handed to them by potentially questionable people that had no actual reason to do this, as they were seeing two people that looked strangely suspicious.

''Wow, what are those guys doing?'' Mike asked, as these two were just holding their coat.

As the sun was actually going down a little bit more, the alleyways and the side streets were still providing the sun that managed to expose them.

''Dude, those coats are just baggy!'' Mike was just poking Perci.

''Alright...and they're running.''

The two criminals that were definitely bad at covering themselves, which was why they were just try another tactic, as Perci and Mike were the only ones that parked properly.

The others really didn't, as the police detectives didn't really care that much, as the criminals were just using their hedgehog genes to get a move on.

''I can see that they're hedge-foxes...I can't believe they're just doing this.'' Perci relayed to her friends.

''Wait, those are real?'' Mike asked, as he was just following the suspects.

The two criminals were just trying to just cross the crossings, as fast as they could, but in the process, they managed to lose some of their...illicit substances and one of them had to go and pick them back up.

And then their identity managed to get revealed, as this teal coloured hedge-fox was just trying to get some thing, as it was just a bag of weed.

The other hedge-fox was just coming to see his friend on the sidewalk, as he came back to check.

''Really? It's actually legal!'' Perci just told him.

''Huh, it is?'' The hedgefox was carrying a bag of weed. ''Man, we messed the hell up.''

These two hedgefoxes were actually worried by the fact that they didn't know the law, as Perci and Mike were just trying to crack some awesome knuckles.

''We resisted arrest for no reason, did we?'' The light sky blue hedgefox with an trucker's vest said.

''Yep...but we've got something bigger on our hands, so, uh, you guys aren't free to go, it's just that-'' Mike struggled to explain it hard.

''An investigation is being compromised as hard as it can be. Basically, there's some players that are fighting against us.'' Perci explained it, as she was just getting the guy into the car.

''Why did you explain it?'' The teal blue hedgefox was just confused in front of the car.

''That's how it works, Ridley!'' The light blue hedgefox with a blue trenchcoat snapped his fingers.

The hedgefoxes peacefully got into their handcuffs, as the police detectives were actually just racing to find out what the heck was actually happening back at the place.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part D, as the investigators and the detectives quite litterally battle for some good evidence, especially since that the criminals that are battling are definitely shady!**


	8. Act 1: Part D!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part D: Missing Importance!**

 **Yeah, I know there has been no chapters since June 29, so I'm trying to fix that by making this one and I'm going to try and upload more chapters during this month!**

 **It has been 40 or so days since these guys were arrested and now, the story is going to be continued with some stolen evidence!**

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles, Mike and Perci were all sure that things weren't going too well, as they were just genuinely moving towards the police station, as the situation that was happening back in the small and clean building of law-abiding justice.

Thanks to the hedgefoxes that bumbled their way into a police car, Sonic and Knuckles were on their way to uncover something that was definitely being stolen at the police station, which was just weird, as they mainly dealt with investigations and low-level crimes.

To even do something like this, meant that the thief might have incriminating evidence to whatever else he did, no matter how small it was and Sonic was just pretty sure that these two guys had some good moves.

''Dude, how does this even happen? I mean, we're just some mid-wage scrubs.'' Sonic was just keeping it casual, even in an emergency. ''Honestly, I think fighting him is what-''

''You fought him? Why?'' Wyatt was just asking, as he was just not ready to be silent and have his rights read. ''You know what he does.''

''It's not legal, so I'd thought that I would've taken care of him. But somehow, this guy managed to trick his

''Really, Sonic? Seriously, these guys are actually overpowered.'' Knuckles was just wondering, as Wyatt was just ready to get his laugh on.

Wyatt just realized that Sonic just about managed to catch Charlie in the act and then lose him to an act that didn't really exist, thanks to the criminal wife-and-husband team just throwing a screwball his friend's way.

''So, you just let him go?'' Wyatt was just laughing at him.

Sonic just growled at the weasel, as he was just laughing pretty hard at the hedgehog's mis-judged failures and Knuckles was just trying to stop the weasel from making his friends genuinely angry.

''Dude, it's not his fault that Charlie is just legally broken!'' Knuckles shouted, as he was just driving hard. ''I mean, these two are stupidly strong married!''

''You're not wrong.'' Wyatt just agreed, as he was just being really smug.

''I think we're almost here, so you should shut up and know your rights.'' Sonic was just as able to be smug.

These guys were definitely close to the station, but not as close as the next duo.

* * *

Perci and Mike were looking very prepared to just get into the police station, as their faces were just filled with some serious anger towards the two hedgefoxes, who were just about to do some forbidden things, as these two guys were actually ridiculously nervous about how the situation.

''Well, are you guys serious about this one?'' Ridley asked in fear.

''Very serious. How did you even know anyways?'' Mike was just ready to do the asking.

Ridley was just sweating visibly, as Mike was just half-closing his eyes in suspicion, as the other hedgefox was just sure that his friend was just up to some suspicious up to three hours before they just grabbed the weed.

''You know. Stuff.'' Ridley answered, as his friend was just genuinely confused at what he was doing.

Perci and Mike was just genuinely just jumping out of the vehicle, as they were just carrying the criminals with them, who also were able to jump, but it wasn't really done perfectly.

''Danson, we're going to drop.'' Ridley told his friend.

Danson, who was Ridley's friend and accidental accomplice, just stepped out like his friend Ridley, who was just being dragged along for the ride, as the former was just trying to stop him from getting abused.

''Oh, yeah, we still handcuffed him!'' Mike just facepalmed in sheer anger. ''Er...send yourself to jail because those handcuffs are-''

Perci was just making Mike go along with it, as the two criminals were actually just making sure that they weren't in more trouble that was it was nesscessary.

''Alright, guys, just send yourself to jail!'' Perci was just really not in the mood to have someone supervise.

Sonic and Knuckles also arrived with their criminals, as the two heroes were just moving all of the guys that were just going to the cells.

* * *

The main heroes were actually there, as they were just rolling like they were actually able to just make sure that Sonic was just not the only one that was spinning into the situation.

As they were just rolling to see what was going on in the police station, it wasn't exactly going to be easy to swallow, as these guys were just very suspicious in general.

Especially with the way these guys were just barely able to not be obvious thieves and their ability to struggle his way into just stealing the evidence and no matter how much these thieves were able to just quickly put away the evidence, Amy snatched it back out.

''Come on, backup! Let's just throw them some good punches and snatch the evidence!'' Amy was just hammering the thieve's heads in such a strong way.

''Er...you're handling it pretty well..'' Sonic was just backing away in case he got hammered.

The thieves were just both very knocked out, as they were just groaning very hard on the ground, as Vector was just patting his hands together to just clean them up and to finish up a job that was well done.

Amy realised that the evidence was somehow already stolen, as while the thieves had a piece that was actually essential, there was also another essential piece that was just a complete goner.

What the weird thing was that, the evidence was somehow already gone and no-one had practically noticed, as there was just random pieces of paper that were laid on top.

Vector was actually the first one to notice, as the evidence pile barely changed and he noticed that these guys were back for more.

''I can't believe that these guys are back and no-one somehow noticed!'' Vector shouted, as he was watching the CCTV.

''Quite litterally no-one's checking the place, so we grabbed and smashed it earlier and then we came back for some more evidence.'' The thief with a bandana over a ski mask explained. ''Honestly, we're not really sure what we were here to do, but our master completed his mission successfully.''

They were just all pretty confused at what was just genuinely happening, as the thieves were just ready to be thrown into jail by the police officers that were just cracking their knuckles to do more of their job.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part E, as things were definitely getting to lose some major prespective, as while this may have started over friendship troubles, this case may get them into planned trouble!**


	9. Act 1: Part E!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part E: Bros, Bows & Problemos!**

 **With two guys with bows and a couple of arsonists and these two being the same dude, the BSPD know that they were on the heat with...something, as problems actually arise within this potentially crazy case.**

 **Whatever is happening, these six are going to have find out why these attacks are happening and if they are even related...so questions are going to be asked!**

 **Only one will be answered and nobody knows what it really is.**

* * *

It was actually 2:30 am, which when the party really gets started, even in places that it didn't really need to, such as near the main home of the BSPD.

Because of this, there was a duo that were just looking to light up the place in a way that was very criminal and was very destabilising, as the small party that was there saw the crossbows and the special arrows that was just shining.

This party consisted of the new Lightning Bolts, who were just ready to cut this party short, because this duo's reputation and weapon somehow contrasted each other.

These guys came here to do something and they both were a little less sure why they were here to do it.

''Well, the boss is paying us big time.'' The first fox, whose fur was just coloured a somewhat desaturated sky blue, man said with an obvious face mask. ''So...''

''I don't know why he's trying to avoid the issue, but that paycheck ain't that much of a problem.'' The second fox man, clearly of a brighter and darker shade of blue that looked like the midday sky.

''Hey, we don't need you here!'' One of the more criminal assaulters with the beaks asked. ''We got things figured out.''

''Your black eye says a different story.'' The second fox arsonist stated, before he held back his arrows. ''Besides, you've got nothing.''

The criminal punchers were just done with their thing, as they were just genuinely really running away from the station that could just land them in jail.

The colour could only been seen on their ears, as their masks and their very dark clothes, that were varying shades of brown.

When the main men and women arrive at speed to a police station, this is the part where the battle becomes a little bit more absurd than before, as the main crew including a struggling Vector and Amy were just trying their hardest to deal with whatever was happening.

This battle was just happening on the other side of the windows, which was just already a bit of a tactical disadvantage for some of the slower members of the BSPD.

While Sonic could just sped over to the other side and dealt with them in his own speedy manner, the crossbows that these guys weren't exactly holding the weak arrows.

When the arrows managed to hit one of the windows, there was an sort of explosion that made sure that this thing wasn't exactly going to be an easy ride, complete with splitting glass from said windows.

''What the heck? These fucking guys never let up!'' Sonic was just ready to throw some swears into the battle, no matter how unfitting it was.

Mike was just ready to throw something at the criminals, as this thing was definitely some of the strongest weapons that they had, especially with it being fully charged.

''Sonic, why did you swear like that?'' Mike was just genuinely confused, as this special weapon was just stunning the criminals.

Knuckles was just ready to hop outside to threw a few punches, but the crossbows somehow managed to hit his armoured knuckles and not only that, the arrows themselves, when the echidna threw them off at a angle where nothing could be really damaged, really heated up the general area with an explosion.

''Oh my gosh, these arrows were made to do some serious arson. Something _has_ to be up with this case for them to be on our tail!'' Amy shouted. ''Mike, you got something?''

''I don't think I really have anything other than that weapon stunner!'' As the ox said that, the stunner somehow managed to do its job and drop the crossbows, which also exploded. ''Wow!''

Sonic just ran outside to the potential arsonists to just give them the fastest kick that he could get, to just get them, their strong crossbows and their remotely detonation arrows and about ten seconds later, these two were arrested, but not even just trying to blow part the handcuffs with their arrows.

In the process, The hedgehog's gloves were slightly burnt at the end of the process, as the cinders just on the gloves were just feeling the hint of the burn that those arsonist archers were just bringing onto the street, which thankfully died down.

Strangely enough, the cuffs did break, thanks to a very well-timed bomb arrow that just blew Sonic a few meters.

Finally, it was about 2:45, when things were said and done and it looked like that while the windows were either broken or on the verge of being cracked and that the shop's windows were pretty busted.

These windows had shards that were out on the sidewalk and it didn't really matter what was just going on, as there was about to be a bit of a chase coming from the blue hedgehog.

''Knuckles, we need a thing to drive!''

''Got ya on that!''

''I got a bunch of guys with flame arrows firing at me and they broke out of the cuffs with their arrows!'' Sonic was just ready to get some backup.

''...I got a bike, what else do you want?'' Knuckles was just a little bit confused. ''The electric stunning gun! Woo, I'm packing he-''

''Don't...that reference was just plain shit.'' Sonic swore some more for no apparent reason.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles were just ready to take chase to the two arsonists, the both of them using completely different means to how they were just able to do it.

Knuckles was just riding a classic two-wheeler that was just made in the early 2010s, as it was just designed like a modern motorcycle and it was just really quiet to make sure that no-one heard.

Sonic just used his own two feet to give some serious chase, as the arsonists and the assaulters were just both in sight of the two of them, especially with Knuckles picking some electric heat.

''Alright, Sonic, got ya.'' Knuckles just stunned the arsonists with two random shots. ''Hey, I guess that was just luck.''

''Let me try this one!'' Sonic yelled, as he was just ready to provide the fastest slide kick in the streets, providing some dust trails to just make sure that the trip up was definitely there. ''Hey, assholes, you wanna try dealing with us? Then don't because you're just trying to ruin the district.''

Knuckles somehow arrested the two arsonists with the best handcuffs in the game, as these handcuffs were ''bomb arrows'' resistant, while Sonic just did the old-school arrest.

In these streets, it was 2:50 am, not enough time for the criminals to escape to their proper places, but the distance was actually enough for some people to just take a glimpse at who was the guys were.

However, even with the lights, their disguises had a really good ability to throw said people off, especially with some of the more analytical player just trying their hardest to identify these criminals.

* * *

When the thugs are arrested, that just merely doubled the amount of questions that was just genuinely stumping the heck out of the better detectives and that late-night Vector was trying to figure it out.

''I know these arsonist guys were sent here, but why would they be sent here in the first place?'' Vector asked, as he was just trying to figure it out. ''To be fair, it's not the first time they were here.''

''But the better question is...why would they be sent here now?'' Amy was just finding this situation to be a little bit suspect. ''And it's actually while we're doing a situation that involves Charlie and Belinda!''

Vector and Sonic both realised that this situation became even more suspect, as they knew of an old situation that involved the previous duo, making Amy try to search back of said situation.

The rest of the team were just trying to call a window-repair guy of some kind, which wasn't going to work so well when it was just 3am.

''Well, we really need to step on this, before a lot of people get hurt by this couple's ability to hold a grudge!'' Amy was just ready to speed type through some news of this notorious couple.

All six of them were just ready to just run it through, as it even if it was getting quick-started later at the night.

''We really need Dave to answer these questions.'' Mike just kinda declared, as he was just trying to find out some major info.

''But how, it's three in the morning! Who would be up?'' Sonic was just genuinely willing to take a sleep.

''Eh, maybe Dave?'' Mike just about managed to find the guy. ''He's here.''

''He's what?'' Sonic was just genuinely shocked.

The beaver was just pretty sure that he was a little bit more scared than before, as the detectives were all sure that this thing became a lot deeper, especially Perci, who was just ready to get things going.

''Hey Dave, I was just wondering...can you help deal with Charlie?'' As soon as Perci asked that, Dave was just nodding his head. ''Good.''

''The dude unfriended me because I saw he was shady. I'd like to help you guys, anyway, because this guy is up to something!'' Dave was just still unwaveringly confindent and slightly scared, shown through his slightly whiny voice.

The investigation was actually going to be a lot faster with this pretty cool beaver around.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part F(inal), where the investigators actually try harder than before to own it to the next level, as all of them were just ready to investigate fast as it was a new day!**

 **The BSPD are going to return and trust me, that acronym was just**


	10. Act 1: Part F!

**The Speed Police Detectives!**  
 **Act 1: The Start of Something!**  
 **Part F: The Major Returning!**

 **Talk about an ironic title, since I haven't really uploaded a single chapter since September and it is the longest wait for a chapter in this story!**

 **So, to make up for that, this one is going to be a big one with a few additional characters just acting as witnesses!**

 **Witnesses to what?**

 **Whatever Dave and Charlie were up to, which is currently shrouded in a strange fog of mystery and unreliable storytelling, as the police officers/detectives are going to try and find out!**

* * *

The police officers-cum-detexctives were actually just reeling back from the crime and the strange findings that they've discovered, but Dave was just a cool witness and there was actually a few more people that just wanted to check them.

Mostly, thanks to someone giving out awareness letters to the people that had seen some element of what Dave, Charlie and Belinda were doing during the two weeks of their friendship.

There was at least four people that were just able to give their account on something, but wherever it was reliable enough to be proven well, had several nuggets of truth that could picked out or just straight up hard-to-prove.

Sonic was just not the guy to do it, but it was definitely a new day for him and the rest of the crew and he had to deal with it, especially with all of the people lined up for the testimony giving.

Knuckles was actually there to assist as a cool guy, as they were just taking care of the desk, even if there wasn't really much to do at this desk that had an inch of the sun on it.

''So, that's how many people want to come to our place?'' Knuckles was just sure that he still had no idea. ''It's like a problem.''

''It's not like a problem!'' Sonic just quickly corrected his comrade. ''We've got the manpower to handle it!''

''Who says? The same guy that made a bomb?''

''...It was my brother who's green and wears edgy clothes!''

''Sonic, I saw it in complete daylight...wait a second, he was definitely green.''

Sonic was just gave Knuckles his exasperated extended hands, as the echidna was just ready to check the claims of the citizens that were just lining up to get an interview and it was going to be a messy one.

''So, I think we're open for business and let's just say we're going to get it rolling by seeing our first informant.'' Sonic was just pretty sure that he wasn't too willing to make it work.

''Wouldn't that be a witness, though?'' Mike asked, was just chilling across the aisle with some evidence being turned around in his hand. ''Speaking of witness, here's the first beaver that would be an accurate witness.''

Sonic, Mike and Knuckles were all pretty sure that they were about to have the ''hard day'' of the month, as they were all just about to work with Fastidious Beaver.

''Er, hello, Fastidious, so how are you doing and what are you doing?'' Sonic was just keeping it confindent.

''I am doing very well and I am standing in this point, waiting to answer with my own testimony that could prove something.'' Fastidious wasn't even waiting for the testimony to start.

''Could prove something. The testimony will prove something, as even if it's just a slightly suspicious activity, one of them could be end up being screwed.''

''...That's only if there's no good alibi, so it could prove nothing.''

''We want the info, regardless, so you gotta say your things or else...something bad's gonna happen and it might be your fault!'' Knuckles taunted, as Sonic and Mike were defninitely not in the mood to just be completely roasted, albeit only grammar-wise. ''I've got hands.''

''I'm not even going to correct you, it was clearly made up on the fly.'' Fastidious was just making Knuckles a little bit intimidated. ''Plus it's not a good idea to just threaten someone.''

Knuckles was just ridiculously confused, as he was just shook by the obvious comeback that was just made to get them back on track.

''Alright, Knux, the line's long and what was you even going to do?'' Mike was just giving a suspicious look.

* * *

Amy was just ready to do some testimony checking, as she was just in the mood to keep this investigation going until she had the evidence to essentially end it with her friends and get an actual date with the blue blur.

These guys were definitely sure that there could be serious consequences for lying, as Amy was just looking particularly investigative.

''Alright, I want answers and I want them now!'' Amy shouted, as Vector was just stepping aside.

''Actually, it's an testimony.'' Vector was just trying to calm down the eagle in the room. ''Soar, tell us your story.''

The eagle with an shirt was just a little bit scared, as he was just sure that there was someone right behind him, ready to just do his best prank in the game.

''Well, is there someone right behind me?'' Soar asked.

''Not really, but this is also the other break room, so I dunno what you're expecting.'' Amy was just rolling her eyes.

Vector was just throwing his own arms out at Amy, as Soar was just wanting to tell his story, complete with an exasperated sigh to just start things off.

''Well, it all happened a weeak ago, as in it was the end of July...''

 _Soar was just walking down the street at roughly 11:40pm, trying to get his train home from the pub that was still packed to the brim with riding fans of all sorts and this pub could definitely be well seen, as the lights on this specific street._

''...I was just walking to the station, where I was going to take my train to my mansion, carrying a whole bunch of cola cans...''

 _Soar's hands were definitely full of cola cans that could really be carried in a bag that was actually big enough to handle all of them, but his hands were big enough to carry the two loose cans, as the other eight were still in their original package._

''...these cans were just really heavy and said cans were just the subject of my thievery, which is just weird, because I've got more expensive things, but they litterally ran at the speed of a bike!''

 _There was actually two beavers that could actually be identified, but the speed that they were actually going at and their skating skills were just making Soar be taken aback by the sudden appearance of high-speed skaters._

 _This bag was quickly grabbed by the thieves, who were somehow able snatch it and keep it carried like there was nothing else to do, as Soar was just lost for words and he was just keeping his two cans in his hand._

''...You know what was the first thing I did? I litterally saw the police guys back there and they were just stunned at how fast they were going and these thieves on skates managed to bump into the car.

 _The police officers that were just officially doing their job were just slightly stunned by the hit that their police car took, as Soar was just coolly running into the police car's view, who were moving._

 _Soar was just panting, as the officers were definitely not too surprised at the thievery that was just going on and the both of them knew that they might've gotten really far somehow._

''...Those officers managed to get really close to those thieves, but apparently, I guess the skaters out-rode them, as I saw both the police car and those skaters just zip on another street! I then went home.'' Soar was just looking especially nervous.

Amy and Vector was just looking over at Soar like they were just sure that they've already got something similar to that, as Soar was just relaxing his shoulders and his calmness returned.

''I'm guess you've got nothing much from that?'' Soar was just shrugging his shoulders. ''You know-''

''Actually, you've been a great help and I'm not going to lie, but it's actually strange how frequent these reports must be coming in.'' Amy was just looking suspiciously.

''Trust me, I've put in the details as I remember it.'' Soar's sweat was truthfully normal.

''There's also camera footage of said thieves skating away with soda that matches your description perfectly. These thieves are doing felonies with highly advanced technology...sorta like a test run.'' Vector was just going back and fourth, shaking his head and just giving his five-word explaination in the most dramatic way.

Amy and Soar gasped, as they were just confused and not so surprised, as to what the heck was going on.

''I'll be working on it and don't grab my lunch!'' Amy dramatically shouted, as Vector was just laughing nervously. ''Okay/''

''Okay, Alright!'' Vector sweat was somehow noticeable, as his partner was just walking out of there with an angry face.

Soar was just crossing his arms in dissapointment, as Vector was just feeling his guilt eat over him for his sandwich-grabbing crimes and the eagles was just slowly walking out of places.

''So now everybody's a slow walker, huh?!'' Vector shouted in an accusitory tone.

''You should've said that, before you stole a sandwich!'' Soar was just making it loud enough for everybody to hear.

''Wow, Vector, you're still not asking! Now, you're dealing with Fastidious!'' Sonic shouted with a smug tone that was just making everyone else mad. ''So-''

Sonic just got slapped by the biggest witness and also the first witness, as the next few were really going to be notable.

* * *

 **To be continued in Part 1f, which is definitely coming within the next two months, a ball park estimate that I could really reach...with not that much effort.**

 **You guys should've expected it sooner, but I guess I was too busy with my other stuff to do some more of this!**


End file.
